


Slave to the Rival

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, Necrophilia, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seymour had always known about Tidus's romantic interest and therefore decided to trick him, telling him that Auron's time in Spira had now finally come to an end, that he was now in the Farplane. Although Seymour always used to spend a lot of time with Auron in the past, Seymour takes what he calls 'revenge'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave to the Rival

**Author's Note:**

> **This contains sexual activities - basically mindless smut, which I do not write about often.**
> 
> **I hope some of you like it.❤**

Ice indigo orbs casually stared at every detail of the young male's face and body, whilst his facade remained strong, his feelings were not. A slight chuckle left his throat as soon as he heard the boy scream within those shackles that bounded his bare body, pieces of his clothing were scattered along the concrete ground before him, within the dimly lit cell that he was trapped in. Those chains were heavy yet tight, leaving bright reddish cuts along the boy's soft, tanned flesh. Luckily they were similar to cat scratches.

Each scream was like a melody to the half-Guado's ears, like he could listen to those cries each hour of every day. The boy who haunted his mind is now struggling before him, struggling violently within those metal manacles that held both his wrists, separately of course. There were so many things that the Guado had desired, watching Tidus on his battered knees, pleading for mercy, Seymour absolutely loved it.

Reaching downward, Seymour cupped the young male’s chin with his long fingertips, his pointed nails lightly digging into those soft, tanned cheeks, observing the ocean blue that were behind dirty blonde strands, Tidus made the effort not to cry, even though he failed, a tear swept along his cheek as he struggled to look away. Seymour did not care at all, only a small smirk remained upon his lips, absolutely malicious.

"You're such a beautiful little pet, my sweet angel."

Tidus was not really sure on what Seymour had meant by a 'pet', though he could clearly figure out on what the word meant itself, Tidus did not wish to be used in such a way. Tidus belonged to Seymour, and he knew that, but he did not wish to believe it.

_'Angel? What does he mean by that?'_

Brushing a long fingertip over the young boy's nipple, Seymour leaned inward only to place a soft lick onto the bud, coating his lips around it afterwards, tasting the other's sweet flavour. A quiet wheeze escaped his lips as he felt the male taste his bud, he made an effort to hold in his whimpers, since he did not wish to make the male pleased, even though he failed, once again. 

But then, Seymour unhooked the clasps from the ancient wall behind Tidus, whilst his other hand held both of the young boy's wrists together behind his lower back, a gentle shove sent Tidus onto the filthy ground once more, as Seymour was trying to guide him towards a piece of furniture nearby. 

Directing him towards a lonesome desk that appeared to be at the very end of the dimly lit cell, still wearing his underwear, Seymour attached the hooks of the chains to each end of the desk so that Tidus was not able to 'run away'. His indigo hues fell upon those tight blue boxers; Seymour gradually slipped his thumbs into either side of the linen, tugging them downwards until they reached the male's thighs, just enough to view those smooth buttocks.

Leaning over the rim of the desk, his chest flat against the surface as his lower back was forced to arch somewhat, giving his rear more of a toned exposure. Nudging two of his fingertips into the small pinkish entrance, in attempt to stretch the boy's ring of muscle; a muffled moan soon escaped the blonde boy's throat shortly after.

"...Fuck off." Tidus yelled, as a bright speck of crimson formed upon his soft cheeks in slight embarrassment as he was unable to free himself from the metal bounds which were attached to both of his wrists.

Seymour merely chuckled in amusement, as he continued to stroke the male's inner walls, feeling the warm muscle squeeze tightly around his digits, dry yet puckered. "Aren't you tight?" Seymour teased maliciously, leaning downwards to replace both of his digits with his warm and wet tongue instead, lightly brushing the tip around the ring, in petite circles, and over the opening with each chance he had, hearing Tidus whimper, quietly.

Although his body was betraying his thoughts, he felt his body become warm; somewhat aroused by each lick that Seymour gave upon his small anus, saliva beginning to trickle along the entrance, somewhat lubricating. Tidus bit onto his lower lip in slight irritation, in attempt to hide his whimpers.

_'That day, all I wanted to do was scream, I wanted Auron... even though Seymour told me he was in the Farplane, I still wanted him there with me so I wasn't alone... with him...'_

Standing behind the smaller male, Seymour’s fingertips tugged onto the linen of his dark blue robe, revealing a crimson robe hidden underneath, slipping from his silk skin and onto the ground beneath him, his long fingertips soon grasped onto the zip upon his trousers, pulling it downwards to fish out his already erect shaft moments after, soon brushing the tip along Tidus's pinkish entrance.

A soft chuckle escaped Seymour's throat, very gentle yet very malicious, he immediately rammed the tip of his member into Tidus's anus with one swift movement, already inside, beginning to stretch the boy's entrance. A watery tear swept along Tidus's cheek from the soreness that he felt inside of him. Both of Seymour's palms clutched onto Tidus's petite buttocks, as if to spread them apart even more, his sharp nails lightly digging into that flawless tanned skin, leaving behind fairly faint blemishes.

A muffled moan soon freed from Tidus's lips once more, he tried his hardest to remain hushed, although he could not, his body would not let him, it continued to deceive his thoughts. "...No..." Tidus whispered in a quiet tone, in hope that Seymour would at least be gentle, as if that would ever happen.

"Let me see your face."

"No." Tidus spat, refusing to look over his shoulder at the other male, but soon Seymour clenched onto those blonde locks, in attempt to force the boy to look in his direction.

"Such a pretty little slut..." Seymour chuckled darkly, watching each tear fall from Tidus's cheeks as he gradually pulled out, only to force the tip into Tidus's entrance once more, reaching half-way, but not entirely, yet.

"Fuck off, Seymour."

Tidus's attitude never failed to amuse Seymour; in fact he loved it when the boy spoke to him in such manner, it made Seymour want to violate him even more, to make him cry, get onto his knees and beg for mercy, or perhaps even beg for more, although he knew that would never happen for sure. 

Both of his muscular arms draped around Tidus's waist, Seymour leaned downwards and over the boy's back only to press his lips against Tidus's neck, parting them enough to bite into the boy's flawless skin somewhat, as he continued to gradually drive into Tidus's behind, as his anus stretched with each thrust the Guado performed, their skin clashing with each movement, making a sort of 'clap' sound.

Even though Tidus continued to think that the male behind him could have been completely different, he made an attempt to hoist his knee onto the surface of the tattered desk, merely to make himself comfortable somewhat as he bit onto his lower lip with slight pleasure, his tight ring of muscle continuously squeezed around the older male's member, encouraging it to throb quite madly, as a bright shade of crimson formed upon the tip as he continued to pound Tidus into oblivion, his tip striking against the males prostate quite roughly now, repeatedly.

Tidus desperately wanted to touch himself, although his wrists were tied together behind his back, his penis would begin to throb with pain yet pleasure, his lower stomach feeling quite tense, but least his member stroked against the desk somewhat, giving him slight pleasure.

Each movement gradually turned to bliss, even though that was unexpected, Tidus let out a soft gasp of enjoyment. Seymour's lips curled into a wide smirk, clearly mocking, as he continued to thrust into the younger male, pulling out once more until the tip was still coated and then forced his length inside once again, as far as he could go, until his sack would smack against the others, quite swiftly.

Reaching downwards, Seymour draped his long fingertips around Tidus's member, beginning to stroke, upwards and downwards, brushing his thumb over and over the tip, roughly. Saliva would trickle from the young male's mouth, trickling down his lips as well as his chin, clearly a sign of enjoyment. Seymour would gradually pull out shortly after, almost ready to burst.

The Guado soon shifted his form in front of the other. With long progressive strokes, Tidus's ocean hues would gawk up at the male, even though he kept more of his stare towards the tip of Seymour's member, his semen would soon trickle onto the young male's face, rather sticky yet warm, slightly covering Tidus’s features.

Poking his tongue out somewhat, enough to notice the tip, Tidus seemed to be curious and therefore had the desire to taste Seymour's sperm as it continued to gradually spurt onto Tidus’s features, since Seymour only performed very gradual strokes upon his member.

"Eager, are we?" A quiet titter escaped Seymour’s lips as he teased, indigo hues observing the young male's expression, which only seemed to grimace, Seymour pressed the tip of his shaft against Tidus's lips, forcing them apart, until his sack pressed against Tidus's chin, only to pull out once more, the last of his semen already trickling down the young male's throat.

_'Auron... where are you?'_


End file.
